


The Princess and her Knight

by kingofembers



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Sheikah women appreciate link too much, These are all horribly short I apologize, Zelda is stubborn and doesn't want to sleep, link is a good cook, this is very slice of life and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofembers/pseuds/kingofembers
Summary: A collection of short stories written before and after the Calamity, containing our favourite princess and her knight.





	1. journals

There was the sound of a quill furiously scratching across parchment and Link stirred where he was leaned against the tree. He sat up some, muscles stiff from how he had slept against the tree. He looked across the dying fire and saw the gentle light casting shadows across Zelda’s features, and she was writing furiously in her journal.

Link looked towards the sky—the moon was hanging high in the west, slowly sinking towards the horizon, and blue eyes sharpened with awareness. The knight stood up, picking up the bundle of blanket he had thrown off in the night, and he silently moved forward.

Zelda startled as the heavy blanket dropped over her shoulders, Link resting a hand on the top of her head. The princess looked towards her knight with irritation and he silently moved to a crouch. He reached to pull the quill and the journal out of Zelda’s hands and she jerked away from him.

“You will not.” Zelda said firmly.

Link tried again, reaching for the distracting objects, and Zelda leaned out of his reach. A small huff of annoyance from Link, and he tried once more, following the stubborn princess until she toppled over, squawking indignantly and flailing in an attempt to regain her balance.

Link scooped up the journal and quill, locking them away in Epona’s saddlebags, and he had an angry weight tackle him. Link caught himself with ease, striking out and getting a tight hold on the princess, startling the both of them into a still, surprised silence. With a split second decision, Link bent down and lifted Zelda up, throwing her over his shoulder and moving to pick up the blanket with a princess kicking and screaming on his back in the process.

Link gently sat Zelda down by the tree trunk and tucked the blanket around her, sitting cross-legged across from her. "You'll bring Bokoblins to us if you keep screaming." He mused.

“Link, I have research I need to write down!” Zelda sat up straighter in an attempt to get up, the blanket dropping to her lap, and Link rested both hands on her knees to stop her.

“Sleep.” He responded, tone warm but with an underlying message that threatened brute force. “Research tomorrow.”

Zelda puffed out her cheeks, her brow furrowed as she thought about the knight’s proposition. Link pressed some of his weight onto her knees to institute a silent threat; if she tried to stand, he would lay on her. She bit down hard on her tongue and finally relaxed, slouching back against the wood of the tree. Her eyes were closed for a moment, her brow still furrowed, and slowly her eyelids rose to expose glowing blues. “Fine,” she said in defeat. “You win.”

Link smiled and straightened up, sitting up so that his back was straight. He lurched to his feet, a little bit stiff from all their travelling and his impromptu nap, and he moved to nestle in the thick roots of the tree just around the curve of where the princess laid. He listened quietly for movement and occasionally glanced over to make sure Zelda hadn't snuck off to write again; soon enough, the princess was fast asleep. Link smiled, reached for the sword on his back and moved to take up a watchful position as he waited for the light of day.


	2. Kakariko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link visit some friends (post game)

“I know I’ve asked before, but are you sure you know where you're going?” Zelda prompted, her grip on Link’s tunic tight.

“Yes, Zelda, I have only been here a thousand times.” Link’s voice was breathy from a mixture of exasperation and exertion — the two Hylians had been riding for most of the morning, and while Epona was a sturdy mount, it was hard to have the both of them on her back and still move quickly. “First, we’ll stop by the nearby stables and I’ll let you borrow one of my horses.”

“Don’t like me sharing your steed?” Zelda teased, poking a finger into Link’s side.

“Epona's can only carry so much weight.” Link responded.

Zelda poked him again, harder this time. “Are you calling me fat?”

“I’m saying horses are not meant to have two riders.”

“You’re calling me fat.”

Link hummed. “I mean, you did spend a century held in one place. Who knows if exposure to the very embodiment of evil forces you to gain weight?”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Well I’m sorry that not everyone comes out perfectly proportioned and in shape after a hundred years.”

Link laughed as they pulled up to the stable just off the road, and Link waved at someone just out of Zelda’s field of vision. The hero slid off of Epona, patting her on the neck, and Zelda watched him disappear around the curve of the building. He returned only a few moments later holding their reins of a dark coloured mare, who had a light coloured mane and tail with spots just behind.

Link met Epona and Zelda and helped the princess dismount before handing her the reins. “Zelda, Buttercup. Buttercup, Zelda.”

“She’s beautiful,” Zelda patted the mare’s nose and she whinnied in response, immediately pressing her nose to Zelda’s shoulder and snuffling along her torso in search of treats. “And spoiled. I see some things never change, Link.”

Link shrugged innocently and went to mount Epona again, seeming far relieved to have his saddle back. Zelda mounted from the ground, albeit a bit clumsily, and she caught Link watching her warmly as she settled down, expression soft.

“Lead the way, hero.” Zelda gestured vaguely and Link laughed, nudging Epon onwards with a call of farewell to those at the stable. Zelda’s own steed whinnied and picked up speed to catch up, and the two of them trotted up into a mountain pass. Zelda looked around, eyes sharp as she took in the details, and she quirked an eyebrow as Link pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at the top beam of an entrance in the distance.

A maniacal giggle followed and Zelda quirked an eyebrow at the Korok that flew in the air. Link smiled up at it, waved, and the little thing waved in return with a chirping greeting that Zelda didn't quite understand.

“Bye bye Princess!” The Korok chirped as they passed under the gate. Zelda blinked and then her eyes slid to the village they were entered. Familiarity washed over her and Zelda let out a breath of relief.

“Kakariko Village?” Zelda questioned, nudging Buttercup to Link’s side.

“You have some old friends to catch up with. We can go to Hateno next, if you want.” Link threw a grin her way and then started greeting those who they passed. They made their way down, curving around a few houses until they made their way to a hollow. Link dismounted and tied Epona to one of the posts before he moved to go help Zelda dismount. Zelda dropped down with a flourish of her dress — her ceremonial dress had been laundered since Link had defeated Ganon, and they had yet to go buy her clothes that fit her properly — and Link reached to steady her. He took the reins out of her hands and tied Buttercup to a post adjacent to Epona, patting the mare’s neck with a fond smile.

“Master Link!”

The two Hylians looked up at the young Sheikah woman leaning over the edge of the elder’s home. Link waved in greeting and led Zelda up the steps, one hand on her back as a precaution. The princess had been somewhat clumsy to begin with, but a century of disconnect with her body and everything around her made her lose quite a bit of her motor skills. They reached the top to greet the Sheikah — Link murmured a quiet, “Her name is Paya,” in Zelda’s ear — and Paya’s eyes immediately swept to Zelda.

“H… Hello.” Paya dipped her head with some obvious confusion, and Link patted her on the shoulder.

“Zelda.” He gestured to the woman at his side, and Zelda waved.

Paya’s eyes widened some. “Z-Z-Zelda?” She gasped, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. “Oh—I’m sorry—It’s a pleasure—I mean—You’re so—” Paya clapped her hands over her mouth and mumbled out, “Grandmother will want to see you!”

Zelda blinked in surprise as the girl’s shy demeanour changed to a slight panic and Link sent her a look that made Zelda realize that Paya must simply be shy and introverted by nature. As they passed to enter the house, Zelda offered a smile. “It’s nice to meet you,” she offered.

Paya blinked at her and some of her nerves seemed to die down on the spot. She gave a shy wave, expression softening some, and Zelda beamed.

“It’s been a long time, Zelda.” Zelda looked up to see an older woman perched on a stack of pillows, and she held a calm smile. That hardened gaze was all too familiar, and although it was stiffer now and croaked, Impa’s voice was just as recognizable as ever. Zelda ran forward and Impa took her hands upon her approach, smiling at her and patting her cheek before pinching it. “You seem rather healthy after a hundred years. You children and your strange preservation techniques.” Humour laced Impa’s tone and Zelda laughed in response.

Link approached behind Zelda and made a gesture that Zelda didn't catch, and Impa quirked an eyebrow.

“Your tunic?” Impa asked. There was a moment before she seemed to understand, and she nodded her head. “Yes, I suppose that could be done.”

“Tunic?” Zelda looked over her shoulder at Link, quirking an eyebrow.

“Recreating your old one.” Link said simply. “Can't have you wear this forever.” He tugged at the flowing fabric of her dress, and Zelda pinched him in response.

Impa sent a look at Link before demanding he go to their clothing store and get the process started — of course Zelda would need to go for measurements at another time, but Link could expedite the process because of the seamstress’s endearment of him. There was slight annoyance on the knights face, but Link turned and walked out on silent feet. He was soon replaced by Paya, and the time passed as the three of them spoke — Zelda asked for details of the past to recount the gaping mass of her memory Calamity Ganon had taken up, and talks of memories soon turned to Paya taking Zelda to borrow some of her clothes, and the two young women spoke at length.

Link’s return to the house was with mussed hair and red cheeks, and he seemed ruffled as he radiated annoyance.

“Link?” Zelda quirked an eyebrow at the sulking Hylian. His arms were folded and he was stewing, and he fixed Impa with a wounded glare.

“Why are all of your women so _handsy_?!” Link snapped, throwing his hands up. Zelda and Paya both gaped before the latter burst into nervous giggles, and Impa just threw her head back and laughed.

“Handsy?” Zelda asked cautiously.

“Our women can't keep their hands off of your hero, I suppose.” Impa chortled, grinning.

Zelda moved across the room in three strides, grabbed Link by the arm and pulled it to her chest, holding onto it with a sturdy grip. “I lost a lot to the Calamity, this one stays mine, thank you.”

Link gaped at her, flushing pink in surprise, and Impa started laughing harder. Paya covered her face in embarrassment and Zelda looked at them all in bewilderment enforce her words sunk in.

Zelda dropped Link’s arm as heat rushed to her face. “Stop laughing at me! That’s— _Impa_ , _stop_ _it_!”


End file.
